Playing Cupid
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: When Garcia learns about Reid's feelings for Morgan, she intervenes and decides to help him tell Morgan the truth. Reid/Garcia friendship. Morgan/Reid slash. Mild sexual innuendo. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally found a reason to write that Garcia story, though, yes, this is Garcia AND Reid as the focus, and Morgan too, but there's lots of Garcia and since I loves her, that's definitely a good thing!**

**HA! Look at that, I'm totally capable of writing a fic where Reid isn't tortured, kidnapped, raped, molested or emotionally scarred!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash. Beth, if you're reading this, you have completely sabotaged my mind and converted me. Happy now? I'm writing TWO multi-chapter Morgan/Reid stories! (the 2nd is the sequel to "Even a Small Degree of Hope" which I'll hopefully start soon... I don't count Haunted bc the slash was minimal at best and only at the very end after everything else was resolved...)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is much loved!**

* * *

_When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. _- J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

~/.\~

Reid sighed and let his head fall into his hands, shutting his eyes. He didn't understand the reason behind what he was feeling, and he definitely didn't want to admit it to anyone. He'd barely been able to admit it to himself and he'd only done that the night before. He was in love with Derek Morgan. He didn't know how it had happened, or why or when. He just knew that it was true and it was a doomed effort on his part.

He prided himself on being able to understand complicated concepts and equations, things other people would look at and shake their heads in defeat. But love, something so ridiculously simple, was too much for him to comprehend. He knew the mechanics, the science, the hormones that essentially 'created' love… but knowing, scientifically, what it was and experiencing it were too very different things.

He watched Morgan leave, grabbing his jacket and go-bag, and sighed again, chewing on his lip. He wondered if he should tell him, but how could he possibly be able to get up enough nerve to do that? Pressing his lips together, he resigned himself to suffer in silence. It wouldn't have been the first time, so it wasn't anything new.

"And what is troubling my gorgeous Junior G-man tonight?" a familiar, cheery voice broke through his hurricane of thoughts.

He blinked, looking up to see Garcia standing in front of his desk with that look on her face. The look that said she wasn't going anywhere until the problem was resolved. He shook his head, "It's nothing, Garcia." he said, picking up his messenger bag from the floor.

She frowned at him, "Don't lie to me, Reid. It's dangerous to lie to Penelope Garcia, and you know it. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's _wrong_…" he said. _Except that I'm in love with my best friend and can't possibly tell him…_ He added in his mind.

"Reid," She narrowed her eyes and snatched the shoulder strap of his bag before he could sling it over her shoulder. "Tell me,"

He bit his lip, "Garcia…"

"Don't make me hurt you, Reid. Tell me what's messing up that brilliant mind of yours."

His eyes lifted slightly to meet hers and then he looked away again. "It's…" he sighed. "It's personal." he said.

She frowned and nodded, "I figured that out by myself. Am I not your friend? You can tell me what's wrong, Reid. It doesn't have to be about work. I'd rather it not be about those horrific cases you guys work anyway."

He studied her face for a long second, thinking. She had been the first one of the team to find out about his mom… she was always willing to listen and help… maybe she could help… and even if she couldn't, at least he'd told _someone._ He looked down, "I - I think… I might be in love with… someone on the team… but… there's no way they'd feel the same."

Garcia blinked, letting go of the strap on his bag. "Who?" she demanded.

Reid bit his lip, wondering if he should really answer the question. Well… he'd already admitted everything else, why not? He mumbled Morgan's name, so low Garcia hadn't heard him.

"What?" She leaned forward, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Reid, I didn't hear you,"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, at her wide, curious and friendly eyes and half-frown. "Morgan." he whispered again, this time louder.

He quickly looked away, wondering if he'd just made a mistake until Garcia pulled him forward and hugged him, a delighted smile on her face. "Aw! Reid, why didn't you say something sooner? You haven't told him, have you? Since when!" She probably would've continued on like that, but she saw the look on his face and frowned. "You haven't told him…" she said, answering her own question.

He shook his head slowly, sadly. "No, of course not! It would just make things weird…"

"What if he felt the same way?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and staring at him.

He almost snorted, "Garcia, we're talking about Morgan, remember? He doesn't feel that way about me."

She sighed, frowning at the younger man. "Even if you don't think he feels the same, you should still tell him. It's better than killing yourself with all the not knowing. Trust me, Reid, holding back feelings will eat you alive. Talk to him. He'd understand. Like you said, this is Morgan… and who knows, maybe for once in your life, you're wrong and he _does _feel the same."

He shook his head, "I can't." he said. "He'd hate me…"

"No he wouldn't!" she protested, looking aggravated. "Reid, for a genius, you're being incredibly stupid right now." He just shook his head again and looked away. She pursed her lips, "Fine, _I'll _talk to him."

"What!" Reid's head snapped up. "No, Garcia -"

"Hey, give me a second!" she interrupted him. "I'll talk to him and find out if he feels the same way… if he does, then you'd sure as hell better tell him." she gave him a pointed look. "If not, no harm, no foul. Got it?"

"B-but -"

"No buts, sweetheart. You're getting this figured out whether you like it or not."

He sighed, realizing the futility of arguing with Garcia. "Alright," he said, resigned. "But… don't tell him about what I said, please. Please don't."

"I won't…" she said, smiling at him. "I can be very sneaky when I need to be. I'll find out what he thinks and then tell you, so that you can tell him." she grinned. "Now… How long has this been going on?"

Reid looked down, sliding his forgotten bag onto his shoulder. "I don't know… I guess I realized it last night, but… it's been a while."

She eyed him sympathetically, walking out to the parking lot with him. "Love is such a complicated emotion…" she trailed off. "Why do you look so sad? It's complicated, but, it's wonderful."

"Because… because, like I told you, he won't feel the same. He doesn't love me, not like that."

She frowned, "Reid, c'mon, you don't know that for sure, have a little faith." she sighed, watching his cloudy expression. "No one can fault you for loving him, not even he can. He's pretty darn near perfect."

Reid shook his head slowly, "No he isn't. He's reckless and temperamental and annoying as hell…"

Garcia laughed, "They say it's the faults we love people for," she said with a grin.

He frowned, "Maybe… I don't know."

She stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. "Reid, trust me on this… as a woman who's happily in love with a gorgeous computer nerd, love isn't something _anyone_ really understands. All the knowledge in the world won't help you prepare for that feeling. Stop being so hard on yourself."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Garcia, Morgan's not gay. He doesn't -"

"Gender doesn't matter, Reid. Love is unconditional. There are no prerequisites saying that a guy has to love a girl, and vice versa. When you love someone, it's not because of what they look like, what they do for a living or if they're a man or a woman. It's because of who they are on the inside. Trust me, there are no limits when it comes to loving someone." she said, staring at him intensely.

"Maybe…" he trailed off. "But that doesn't mean he feels that way about me. There are limits, Garcia. Like loving someone who doesn't love you back."

"Well, that's why we're going to find out how he feels about you." she said sternly. "I'll talk to him and we'll get this all sorted out. Just stop beating yourself up, Reid. I hate seeing you like that."

He nodded slowly, his nerves tight. He knew she was right about feelings eating away at you… but he really didn't think he could confront Morgan about this. Especially not when he firmly believed that Morgan did _not _feel the same way. He couldn't.

Garcia watched him drive off before sighing and getting into her car. Reid in love with Morgan? That was something she'd never expected to hear. Not a bad something… just an unexpected something. She was secretly thrilled about the whole thing. She just _knew_ Morgan loved the shy genius too… he hadn't said anything, of course, but how could it be one-sided? She'd seen how protective the older man got over Reid, seen him freak out when Reid did something dangerous and thoughtless that almost got him killed… the look on his face was all the answer she needed. She drove home, knowing that by tomorrow night, she would have those to in each other's arms if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**E/N: So… urm… Yeah… Lovely, isn't it? I'm thinking that this will be a three-shot.**

**Next chapter will be Morgan and Garcia's conversation, and the last will likely be Reid/Morgan.**

***I'm most likely not going to update "Grim Reaper" tonight because I cannot get the words to come! I'm trying! grr... It'll be up tomorrow at the latest!***

**What did ya think? Love it, hate it… let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :3 Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'm super thrilled you guys like this so far!**

**This chapter is Morgan's conversation with Garcia… hope it's alright!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 2

The next day Garcia smiled and winked at Reid as she walked to her office, ignoring his blush and the way he quickly averted his eyes. She passed Kevin and blew him a quick kiss before walking into her office and sinking down into her swivel chair. Picking up her phone, she called Morgan.

"Baby Girl, you do know I'm sitting at my desk, right?" he asked, answering the call.

"Of course I do, but I just realized that I need to talk to you and I didn't feel like walking all the way back out there."

"Ok,… what do you need?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Besides you, deliciously naked in a hot tub?" she mused… "I need to talk to you; it's important."

"Well, we're talking now, aren't we?"

"Derek," she frowned, "I meant in private. Can you come to my office?"

"I don't know… it's a long walk…" he teased.

"Derek," she growled again.

"Alright, alright… don't worry, momma, I'm comin'."

Garcia grinned, "Well hurry up, handsome, I'm impatient." she teased, hanging up the phone and twirling around to face her computer screens.

A few minutes later, Morgan walked in and sat down in one of the free chairs by her desk. "Alright, Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

She smirked, "What makes you think that something's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, you called me into your office to talk about something, so I've got to assume it's something more important than flirting… so what is it?"

She pressed her lips together and studied him carefully before responding. "What would you say if I asked you if you had feelings for anyone on the team that were more than just … platonic?" she asked, searching for the right word.

He frowned, "I'd say… what have Prentiss, JJ and you been talking about?"

"Nothing." she assured him. "This is purely for my curiosity…" she paused for a minute, still studying him. "So, do you like anyone on the team that way?"

"You and I both know where the bureau stands on Agent Fraternization." Morgan answered, not really meeting her eyes.

"You're avoiding the question." she said. "That's a yes… who?"

Morgan raised a brow, smiling slightly. "Are you sure you're not a profiler?" he asked.

Her eyes sparkled, "You pick up a few things after spending so much time with you guys." she grinned. "So, who is it?"

"I never said there was anyone," Morgan answered, still evading the question.

"You never said there wasn't either." Garcia pointed out, watching him expectantly.

Morgan sighed, "There's no getting passed you, is there?" he asked in another - failed - attempt to distract her.

"Morgan…" she glared at him. "You know you can trust me… and this is vitally important anyway."

He frowned, looking confused, but sighed. "Alright fine. There is someone one the team that I like… but trust me, Baby Girl, they don't feel the same way." Morgan answered.

"You never know, Morgan." she said. "You guys spend so much time trying _not _to profile each other that you could miss something… plus, I honestly think you could be in denial; love's not the easiest thing to profile."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Trust me on this one, Baby Girl… you're wrong."

She just shook her head, "How long have you liked Reid?" she asked curiously.

Morgan blinked and his eyes shot up to her face. "Wh-what?" he balked. "How did you -?"

She grinned, "I knew it!" she said, sounding absolutely ecstatic. "I knew it!" She spun her chair around and barely repressed a delighted laugh.

Morgan held his hands up, trying to calm her down. "Hey, Baby Girl, stop!" he said. "Look, calm down alright? You can't say anything to him, ok? Don't tell him!"

She pouted and twirled her chair back to face her desk. "Don't get all defensive, Derek." she frowned. "I'm not going to tell him anything…. You are."

Morgan frowned, "Garcia, no." he said, trying to stop her as she dialed Reid's number. "Hey, Reid… I need you in my office, Junior G-man. You've got a promise to keep." she said, hanging up.

"Garcia, why did you do that?" Morgan demanded. "I can't tell him!"

"And why not? You never seem to have a problem letting women know that you like them." she huffed, raised a brow.

He frowned, "Because this is different. Reid's my best friend… and I'll only freak him out if I tell him that I 'like' him."

She just shrugged, "Too bad, sweetheart. Reid deserves to know… and I'm pretty sure that you're wrong about this anyway. Just tell and see what happens. I bet you're wrong."

"I bet I'm right," Morgan frowned. "Reid doesn't feel that way about me. I doubt he feels that way about anyone."

She shook her head and smiled a secretive smile. "Just tell him." she repeated. "I guarantee you won't regret it."

* * *

**E/N: Well… that was shorter than I expected. Still, hopefully this wasn't too bad. I love writing Garcia and Morgan together, but this was a little different than their normal 'talks' so I'm not sure how I did.**

**I'm working on "Grim Reaper" right this second. Hopefully it won't take more than a couple of hours for me to get it posted... ah the wonders of staying home from school...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :3 Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews and comments! And thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert too, you're all awesome!**

**Sorry for the delay! My dad's a jerk sometimes, blame him. Grr…**

**And the moment is finally here… Morgan and Reid finally admit how they REALLY feel about each other.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is always loved!**

* * *

Ch. 3

Morgan glared at Garcia, "Baby Girl, you know I love you, but what has gotten into that head of yours?" he demanded. "There is no way Reid feels that way about me."

She rolled her eyes, "Derek Morgan, you are incredibly blind." she snorted. "And you're also being a baby. It's not that hard to say those three, teensy tiny little words, now is it? Say it with me 'I love you'."

Morgan frowned, "Garcia." he snapped, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't like saying that to you. Or to my mom or my sisters. This is Reid. I can't just tell him that I love him and scare him like that, are you insane?"

"Probably," she answered, nodding. "But my sanity has nothing to do with this. This is about you and Reid. You've got to tell him how you feel."

"But -"

"No buts," she shook her head. "When he comes in here, you are going to looked at him and you are going to smile and then you are going to say 'Reid, I love you.' And then he'll say that he loves you and you'll go back to your apartment and have wonderful, passionate sex that I demand the details of."

Morgan blinked, staring at the red head like she'd completely lost her mind. "Baby Girl, are you smoking something illegal that I should know about?"

She glared at him, "Just do what I said, Morgan. Or I'll make sure your entire cyber life comes crumbling down right before your eyes, got it?" She fixed him with one of her most angry glares and he nodded slowly.

"Alright fine, but when he runs out of here terrified and won't ever look at me again, I'm blaming you."

She grinned again, "When you two are in your bed having the best sex you've ever had, feel free to blame me." she said with a devious glint in her eyes. "I'm going to wait outside while you and boy genius talk." She stood, straightening out her skirt and walking toward the door.

* * *

Garcia grinned and patted Reid on the shoulder encouragingly as he walked into the office and she walked out. "You can do this," she whispered, winking at him. He licked his lips nervously and pushed the door open, walking inside slowly and glancing at Morgan.

He knew Garcia had said she would only make him tell Morgan the truth if Morgan felt the same way… but that didn't exactly help as he sat down in the chair across from the older man and timidly smiled, feeling like a child. Morgan looked back at him with a face full of - apprehension. Had Garcia told him? She'd promised she wouldn't but what if -?

"Hey, Pretty Boy…" Morgan finally spoke weakly, frowning for a second, attempting to smile and the frowning again. Reid swallowed. She had to have told him. That was why he looked so on edge. He didn't feel the same way, and now he knew the truth and he hated him for it. There went his entire friendship, blown up right in front of him. "I - I think we've got to talk."

Reid pressed his lips together, nodding slowly. Talk about what? About how he no longer wanted to friends? About how much he disgusted him? About _what_? "Ok…" he said quietly, waiting anxiously for him to start ripping apart his heart.

"The thing is… for - for a long time… things haven't exactly been…" Morgan paused, frowning yet again, searching for words. That was a first. "I mean… what I'm trying to say…"

Reid couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. He stood up abruptly, "Let me save you the time." he said, feeling tears starting to prick his eyes. "I know you hate me, and you probably don't ever want to see me again. But…" his voice shook for a moment. "But I doubt that'll ever change how I feel about you. I told Garcia not to tell you, but I guess she forgot."

He started to walked away, scrubbing at the tears in his eyes when Morgan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "What the hell are you talking about Reid?" Morgan frowned. "There is no way I could ever hate you. If I never saw you again… I'd probably die. I - I think I love you, Pretty Boy. Why on earth would I hate you?"

Reid blinked, staring up at Morgan for a long minute. Finally, Morgan dropped the hand on his wrist and stepped back. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that… but, well… I get it if you're freaked out or -"

Reid wasn't actually hearing anything that Morgan had said. After the words "I love you" his mind had shut down completely. Before Morgan could finish his flustered apology, Reid had his arms wrapped around his neck, his lips pressed to Morgan's in one of the most rash actions the young man had ever taken in his life.

It was Morgan's turn to looked totally stunned. It took him a full ten seconds to register what was happening, and realize that it wasn't a dream. Then he slid his arms around Reid's waist and pulled him closer to him, deepening the kiss.

After a minute, the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart, both breathless and in shock. Garcia was standing in the doorway, a smug grin on her face. "What did I tell you two? The goddess of Infinite Knowledge is _never _wrong, is she?"

Morgan laughed, shaking his head, "Goddess of Infinite Knowledge, huh? I'd say you're more like Cupid."

She grinned wider, taking a short bow. "Thank you, thank you." she said in a falsely regal voice. "That's me. Penelope Garcia, technical analyst extraordinaire, gorgeous sex kitten and Cupid, fixer of broken hearts across the BAU." she laughed, her eyes bright. "Now, I have some payment in mind…"

Reid frowned, "Payment?" he asked nervously.

"Why of course." Garcia said, nodding. "Surely you don't expect me to get you two together and receive _nothing?_" she asked in feigned shock.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "What is it that you want, Baby Girl?" he asked, raising a brow.

She sat down in her swivel chair and grinned, "For you two to keep kissing like you just were. God, that was _hot._"

Morgan laughed, Reid blushed a deep crimson color, but reacted almost instantly when Morgan pulled him back to him and kissed him again, grinning around Reid's mouth at the sound of Garcia's delighted clapping.

END

* * *

**E/N: Ah… I just LOVE Garcia so much. She's abostively amazing. Morgan and Reid were cute too… lol, who am I kidding, she's totally right, they're HOT XD**

**(stop looking at me like that, just 'cause I'm a perv doesn't mean I'm a bad person!)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
